


Make Your Own Luck

by mcgarretts



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 100_situations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarretts/pseuds/mcgarretts
Summary: For as long as she can remember, Catherine knows her family has been very close. She used to spend a lot of time at her grandparents' or playing with her cousins. They always stayed in touch, even when she was on tour with the Navy.They're not a big family, but they're a tight-knit bunch. So of course when she and Steve decided to get married, she knew she wanted all of them right there with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _"This tradition comes from an Old English rhyme, and the four objects that the bride adds to her wedding outfit or carries with her on the big day are just good luck charms."_  
> 
> Written for the 100_situations challenge @ livejournal.  
> Table three: prompt #15 - Marriage
> 
> (So, obviously all these people are invented because the show doesn't want to give Catherine any relatives ~~or a nice storyline~~ )

For as long as she can remember, Catherine knows her family has been very close. She used to spend a lot of time at her grandparents' or playing with her cousins. They always stayed in touch, even when she was on tour with the Navy.

They're not a big family, but they're a tight-knit bunch. So of course when she and Steve decided to get married, she knew she wanted all of them right there with her.

\---

_Something old_

"It's so good to see you, Grandma," Catherine says as she hugs her tight. She knows her grandparents aren't keen on flying but they did it anyway so they could be there for her on her wedding day. She's so grateful and happy, clinging a little harder to her grandma as she feels the emotions bubbling up.

"You look so beautiful, honey," Margaret says, stroking Cath's cheek.

"We're so happy for you and Steve," Frank adds as he smiles at his granddaughter.

"Thank you, Gramps," Catherine says, leaning in to hug him too.

When they pull back Cath looks back at her grandmother who is searching through her luggage. "I have something for you."

"Grandma, you didn't have to -" she starts but stops when she sees what Margaret is holding. It's a small box and she recognizes it instantly, having seen it before in her grandmother's jewelry box.

"My mother gave it to me for my own wedding," she says as she opens the box and pulls out a necklace. "I know you will make good use of it."

Tears start welling up in Cath's eyes as she takes the gift. It's beautiful, a small diamond on a golden necklace, simple yet elegant.

"Thank you so much," Catherine replies, wiping a tear away before offering her grandparents a blinding smile. "This means a lot to me. I'll gladly wear it on my wedding day."

"Oh, darling," Margaret says, her voice filled with emotion. Frank wraps his arm around his wife's shoulder before kissing her head softly.

\---

_Something new_

"You know, considering you've been bugging me about getting married for decades, I'm surprised you haven't mentioned it yet now that it's actually happening." Catherine says, looking at her mom with a smile as they walk into another jewelry shop.

"I've always wanted the best for you, you know that. I meant it well. But I hope I didn't make you feel forced to -"

Cath cuts off her mother, not wanting her to finish that sentence. "You didn't."

Susan looks at her daughter, seeing the honesty and love in her eyes. "Okay," she replies and grabs Catherine's arm, "let's go find you some earrings then."

They slowly make their way through all the different alleys but nothing really stands out. Cath is about to ask for them to leave and go see a different shop instead when Susan calls her. "Come, look!"

"Aren't those your favorite flowers?" Susan asks when Catherine is close. She looks down and sees two gorgeous gold earrings with plumerias on them. They're beautiful, sleek and refined, sophisticated but not too much. "They're -"

"perfect," Susan says, finishing her daughter's thoughts. "We're taking them."

\---

_Something borrowed_

"So," Amy starts as she presents her cousin with her gift. "I've heard you don't have everything yet and I was thinking maybe you could borrow one of my clutches? Because as you know, I have plenty of them and I think my husband won't mind me having one less. I picked one that fits with your dress too."

Catherine is stunned for a second, not expecting this at all and she swallows hard. "Ames, you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to."

Amy is looking at her with a smile before continuing, "what did you think? That I wasn't going to give my favorite cousin a wedding present?"

That makes Cath laugh, raising an eyebrow. "I'm your only cousin."

"Still a smartass, I see," she replies which makes both of them smiling wide.

"You know, technically you kind of owed me this. After the amount of clothes you borrowed from me when we were younger..." Amy punches Catherine's arm as a reply but the smile on her face betrays her true feelings.

The two had always been very close, as they're only one year apart in ages. They had played together for so many hours and spent so many days and nights together. Amy had always been a very close friend to Cath, they had been through so many things together.

"I still remember when I had to cheer you up after Joey dumped you when you were fourteen, you were so heartbroken, thinking you would never find love again. And now look at you, ready to get married."

"I know," Catherine replies and she knows it hasn't fully hit her yet, probably only will once she walks down the aisle. But just thinking about that day, about Steve, makes her heart flutter. "And I've never been happier."

\---

_Something blue_

"Dad, I have something I need to tell you," Catherine says as they're swaying together on the dancefloor, soft music playing.

"I'm listening," Robert replies, looking down at his daughter.

"Remember your old pair of dress blues that you gave me?" he nods and Catherine continues, "well they're definitely unusable now, after I cut them." 

Robert raises his eyebrow. "I'm guessing there's a good reason for that?"

"I saw this article online about a woman who had cut out a piece of her father's shirt and sew it into her wedding gown, to keep him with her. I loved the idea and I knew I had to use a piece of your uniform, because the Navy has shaped you as much as it shaped me."

"Oh Catherine," Robert says and she can see the emotions in his eyes. "That's a wonderful idea."

"I love you, dad," Cath replies softly. "Thank you for everything."

He smiles brightly at that, "it was my pleasure, sweetheart."

Before she can say anything back Steve appears behind her father and taps him on the shoulder. "Can I borrow my wife?"

Those words still sound magical in Catherine's ears and she's grinning at Steve, taking his hand.

"Go ahead son, she's all yours. I know you'll take good care of her."


End file.
